Comprendre pour aimer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Deux scènes importantes dans le futur couple, qui sait, de Nikola Tesla et Helen Magnus.


Re-bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture(et ne me tuez pas pour la partie John/Helen s'il vous plaît).

* * *

><p><em><span>Hiver 1887, Londres, Salon du Manoir Magnus<span>_

Gregory Magnus observa scrupuleusement l'homme assis aux cotés de sa fille. Nikola Tesla siégeait, avec Helen Magnus, et répondait aux questions de celle-ci, révisant les cours. Helen essayait de piéger son ami masculin. Gregory laissa échapper un petit rire et dit ensuite :

-Je vais vous laisser réviser mais ne tardez point jeunes gens, demain vous aurez une fort longue journée !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas père, je veillerai à ce que Nikola dorme aujourd'hui.

-Comme il te plait ma fille. Dormez bien tous les deux, mais Nikola ?

Le concerné releva la tête et dit avec respect :

-Oui Dr Magnus ?

-Jeune homme, je tiens à ce que ma fille garde sa virginité encore longtemps alors que je ne vous prenne pas à la déflorer.

-Jamais je ne porterai un tel geste sans l'accord de votre fille ni même essayerai monsieur, je me tiendrai en bon gentleman.

-Vous avez le mérite de l'honnêteté et du respect. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, oh et Helen ? N'oublie pas que John Druitt vient te trouver bientôt.

-Oui père, passez une bonne nuit.

Gregory s'en alla après un doux regard envers sa fille et son ami. Il pensa :

«-Cet homme est tellement respectueux envers ma fille, il est mille fois mieux que ce jeune Druitt. »

Dans le salon, Nikola s'approcha d'Helen et la regarda avec tendresse. Il chuchota doucement :

-Votre père a l'air de m'apprécier.

-Certes Nikola, vous êtes tellement charmant, cultivé, intelligent. Mon père sait que vous êtes un de seuls hommes à m'accepter en tant qu'égal.

-Comment pourrait-ce être autrement ? Vous êtes si intelligente, aucun homme ne devrait porter sur vous un regard aussi haineux, ni ne devrait chercher à montrer une supériorité qui n'existe point.

-Vos mots sont bien dits.

-Heureux que vous acceptiez mon accent. J'essaye de le rendre insondable mais les anglais ont un accent très…

-J'aime votre accent, n'en changez surtout rien Nikola, il vous va à ravir.

-Merci. Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? Elle me tient à cœur.

-Risquerais-je de m'évanouir ? Comme lorsque vous m'avez demandé d'examiner l'intérieur du corps d'un phénomène particulièrement sanglant ?

-Non ! C'est Nigel qui m'avait demandé de voir l'intérieur du corps afin de prendre des échantillons de ses organes.

Nikola prit les mains d'Helen et la fit se lever. Il s'agenouilla alors et, son cœur battant malgré tout la chamade, dit :

-Helen, je sais que cette demande n'est pas officielle mais je veux savoir votre avis.

La femme blonde aux yeux bleus sentit son cœur rater des battements. Elle regarda Nikola avec douceur. Le serbe, voyant une lueur de curiosité et une autre lueur dans les yeux de son amie, continua :

-Voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

En disant cela, Nikola sortit un écrin d'une de ses poches intérieures et le présenta. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir ledit écrin quand un bruit de frappement l'en empêcha. Le serbe jura dans sa tête, en serbe : "Проклетство, ове енглеском су увек тако пљачкашима у току брачних понуда?"

Gregory accourut et ouvrit à l'importuneur qui se révéla être John Druitt. Celui-ci sourit et entra. Il se précipita sur Helen et lui dit ensuite :

-Il est tant d'y aller Helen, l'opéra ne nous attendra pas pour chanter. Bonsoir Nikola, comment se porte notre ami serbe ?

-Très bien John, et vous ?

-Je sens que mon cœur va exploser de joie ce soir.

Nikola rangea l'écrin dans sa poche avant que John n'ait pu la voir. Il sourit à Helen. Celle-ci s'exclama :

-Je vais réfléchir à votre demande Nikola. Je vous suis John.

La femme blonde sourit avec tendresse avant de partir aux bras de son autre ami. Nikola sentit son cœur battre terriblement vite. Il vit Gregory le regarder avec tristesse. Le jeune serbe comprit instantanément ce que cela signifiait et alla dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Il prit un bout de papier et commença à écrire.

Helen et John étaient dans le carrosse et John regardait la femme à ses côtés. Il dit soudain :

-Comment avez-vous trouvé cette représentation ?

-Je trouve très triste la fin mais c'était magnifique John. Merci.

Le concerné sourit et regarda Helen amoureusement. La conversation qui s'ensuivit fût déroutante. Nikola entendit le carrosse de John et Helen arriver. Il vit par la fenêtre John embrasser la femme blonde amoureusement. Le jeune serbe sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il n'attendit pas le retour d'Helen et partit avec discrétion pour ne pas éveiller Gregory ni alerter son amie désormais inaccessible.

_Hiver 2011, Londres, Laboratoire Magnus_

Nikola tombe lourdement sur le sol, suivit par Helen qui s'écrase. Elle est à moitié embarquée sur le serbe. Celui-ci se retient de faire un commentaire en sentant le corps de la femme sur le sien. Il se contente de sourire et demande :

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sens qu'une petite douleur à l'épaule droite mais sinon, je vais bien.

-Tant mieux. C'est vraiment hallucinant que ce laboratoire existe encore.

-Je suis d'accord. Mon père l'a fermé en 1888, c'était quand John et moi nous étions… enfin, tu vois.

-Oui. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas les clefs.

-Nikola !

Helen s'apprête à se relever mais les mains de l'ancien vampire la plaque par la taille contre lui. Le serbe jure en sentant les formes de son amie. Il dit :

-Ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur. Puis-je me permettre de dire que tes seins sont très…très envoûtants ? Oh, et que tu es bien mieux sans sous vêtements, as-tu une culotte ?

-Tu es toujours aussi arrogant malgré la situation. C'est tout à fait ton genre ! Et oui, je porte une culotte !

-Quel dommage. Je suis arrogant effectivement et j'en suis fier. J'aime surtout être arrogant avec toi.

-Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Maintenant tu seras un ange si tu me laissais partir.

-Non. Je préfère t'enlever et vivre avec toi à Venise. Tu aimes bien cette ville il me semble.

-Tais-toi !

Le regard d'Helen montre sa colère. Pourtant, Nikola n'obéit pas et continue, cette fois en susurrant :

-Allez à Venise, dans un hôtel+ Sentir une brise légère caresser nos corps. Se donner l'un à l'autre sous un soleil à la chaleur délicieuse. Je sais que tu as ce genre de rêves.

-Ferme-là et laisse-moi partir !

-Certainement pas. Tes rêves sur nous sont très érotiques et me donnent des idées.

-Je ne rêve pas érotiquement de toi !

-Oh si…Tu rêves que je te fasse goûter à mille plaisirs…

-Tu ne peux pas voir mes rêves…

-Bien sûr que je le peux. Je vois que tu es comblée dans tes rêves. Je veux bien reproduire tes rêves et je te promets que tu seras à l'apogée du plaisir.

La femme centenaire regarde les yeux de son ami, accessoirement geôlier, et y décèle une leur qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis longtemps. Nikola sourit et dégage ses mains, permettant à la femme sur lui de s'éloigner. Il dit ensuite, avec sérieux :

-Je pense que la bataille est gagnée. Junior 1 et 2, Garou et Poil brun ont sûrement trouvés Johnny le chauve.

-Quand te décideras-tu à les appeler par leur prénom ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dans 100 ans peut être.

Helen roule discrètement des yeux et descend de son ami. Elle se s'assoit sur le sol. L'ancien vampire dit, rompant le peu de silence qu'il y a :

-J'ai une question intéressante à te poser.

-Si c'est une devinette ou quelque chose dans le genre, je pense pouvoir m'en passer !

-Décidément, mon caractère déteint sur toi !

-Oui et d'ailleurs je ne t'en remercie pas. Tu es tellement arrogant !

-Certes mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime être arrogant avec toi.

-Je le sais mais pour une fois, arrêtes !

-Comme tu veux. Mais avant de te poser la devinette….euh je veux dire la question, promets-moi que tu garderas ton caractère habituel.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler un de tes traits de caractère alors sois tranquille.

-Si tu le dis. Veux-tu être ma femme ?

Helen, d'un seul coup, se tourne vers Nikola en le regardant avec interrogation. Elle dit, sa voix pas très sûre :

-Pardon ?

-Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Nikola, en disant ces mots, se rapproche d'Helen et lui sourit tendrement avant de poursuivre, malgré les yeux bleus ébahis de son amie :

-Ma demande en 1887 était véritablement sincère et ce que je t'ai dis à Rome était vrai. J'ai été un idiot de te manipuler mais je voulais faire renaitre ma race. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et encore moins perdre ta confiance. Je suis désespéré Helen. Désespéré parce qu'être à tes côtés sans t'avouer mes sentiments, te sentir méfiante envers moi et j'en oublie me sont insupportables. Quand je t'ai vu avec John le soir ou je t'ai demandé en mariage, j'ai compris que tu étais inaccessible tant que ton fiancé serait là.

-Nikola…

La voix d'Helen n'est plus qu'un murmure. Elle continue ses paroles, tout en ayant les yeux brillants de tristesse :

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu ce jour-là mais j'étais déroutée.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté la demande de John ?

-Niko…

-Quand j'ai su, j'ai écris une lettre mais ton père m'a interdit de te la donner. Il ne voulait pas que tu aie un choix dur à faire. Il m'a demandé de me taire sur mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus te cacher cela.

Nikola sourit et sort une lettre qu'il donne à Helen. Il regarde lire la femme brune. Celle-ci est bouleversée par les mots :

« Helen

J'écris cette lettre au moment où tu es avec John. J'en conclus d'après ce que je peux voir qu'il t'a demandé ta main. Sans doute as-tu acceptée. Je sais que je n'aurai rien du te dire mais tu me connais, je suis incapable de me taire. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard bleu azur, je ne vois plus rien d'autre que toi. Les femmes ne m'attirent pas, les sciences ne me fascinent plus, la vie que je mène sans toi ne me satisfait pas. Mon cœur souffre de te voir avec John mais je sais que tu es heureuse. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir répondu. J'espère seulement que tu pourras me pardonner toutes mes erreurs futures, qui seront sans soute fatales pour certaines. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, en espérant qu'un jour nos sentiments seront réciproques.

Волим те заувек Хелен Магнус."

Helen ne peut plus tenir et craque, ses larmes inondant ses joues. Nikola s'en rend compte immédiatement et la prend dans ses bras, il la serre avec tendresse et amour, chose étonnate. La Victorienne, les larmess coulant toujours, pose sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Nikola et murmure :

-Il est trop tard pour nous.

-Non, on peut encore essayer. S'il te plaît, laisses-moi une chance !

-Mais John…

-Ne te fera plus de mal avec ses sentiments. Je veux que tu reprennes goût à l'amour…je t'ne prie, si tu m'aimes dis-le moi !

-Oh oui, je t'aime. Je veux bien que nous soyon sunie éternellement.

Nikola sent son cœur battre à une vitesse plsu grande que la lumière. Il sourit et capture les lèvres de la femme dans ses bras dans un baiser tendre.

La suite, à vous de l'imaginer les amis !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu! Les traductions:<p>

Serbe, texte 1:Merde, ces anglais sont toujours aussi gâcheurs lors des demandes en mariage?  
>Petit texte 2:Je t'aime à jamais Helen Magnus.<p>

A demain et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez. Si c'est le cas, voulez-vous que je fasse une petite suite(mettant en scène d'autres flash-backs)?


End file.
